Rampaging Monsters
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: Team Amidala travels to Earth to find out as much of Earth's furthering developing research. However, an evil corporation known as Energene has unleashed three canisters of pathogen on three animals and cause them to rampage through Chicago.


**Hey everybody. Here is my first Rampage crossover story. Enjoy.**

* * *

We see the layout of deep space. Suddenly, Team Amidala's ship, the Xantius I flew into view.

"Alright, team, you know the mission," the leader of the team, Padme Amidala's uncle, Ryujakki Amidala, said. "We have been tasked by both the Council and the Chancellor to investigate reports of Sol 3's progression in both technology and biology."

"And genealogy," Ahsoka reminded him.

"And genealogy," Ryujakki repeated.

"Why would the Council and the Chancellor be worried about this?" Anakin asked.

"Because, my friend, science has a way of getting out of hand," Ryujakki replied. "They want us to find out what experiments they have been doing, and if it is a danger to them."

"What sort of danger?" asked Barriss.

"The kind that'll harm not only animals, but the entire planet itself," Ryujakki replied.

The team took this to heart. Ryujakki was the smartest, stealthiest (he could literally walk around without his footsteps making a sound), and fastest (he literally retrieved a stolen Jedi Holocron in seconds) Jedi of all. If Ryujakki was certain of something, everyone stopped and listened.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a satellite not far from the ship, dead bodies were everywhere. Only one scientist survived.

 _"This is Brett Wyden to Athena-1,"_ a voice on a radio said. _"Does anybody copy, over?"_

"This is Dr. Akins," the only surviving scientist replied. "Everyone's dead. Project got out of control."

 _"Oh God,"_ Brett whispered over the radio.

"I'm attempting to get out of here now," Dr. Smith continued. "I won't be able to survive another minute with the project on the loose."

 _"It's just a rat,"_ Brett reminded her.

"Not anymore," Dr. Akins replied.

She then arrived at the entrance to the escape pod. She tried getting it open, but it was locked.

"Open the pod," she said on the radio.

 _"Get the canisters,"_ Brett replied.

Above her, something passed over her, not noticing her at all. Dr. Akins looked up, scared that she only had a few minutes left before it found her.

"I can't," Dr. Akins replied. "I have to get home away from this thing."

Suddenly, another voice came on the radio. This one was female and sounded a little older.

 _"Dr. Akins, this Claire Wyden,"_ the voice said. _"If you want to go home, get the canisters, and save my research, or there will be no home to go back to."_

Akins let the threat ring in her ears. This woman cared more about her own research than her employees.

* * *

We then cut to Smith making her way to the lab, trying not to get found by the giant rat that was on the hunt. She arrived a shelf with containment boxes.

She made sure the rat wasn't around. She then made her way into the lab, towards the canisters.

"I'm entering the lab," she told the Wydens.

She opened the compartment with the canisters, and took out three canisters and placed them in the container. As soon as she placed the third canister in the container, an alarm went off. She saw a screen that said "Hull Integrity Critical".

"Shit," she said to herself.

She heard a growl coming from the entrance to the lab and turned around. There it was. The giant rat, floating at the entrance, ready to pounce. Smith screamed and began making a break for the pod as fast as she could. The rat chased after her, roaring.

Akins arrived at the pod. A green light came on to signify it was unlocked as the satellite began blowing up.

 _"Door's unlocked,"_ Claire Wyden said.

Akins opened the pod and set the container in it. She then got in herself as the rat began charging at her. She closed the pod, preventing the rat from getting inside. This didn't stop it from scratching at the glass window to try and get in, however. The pod launched just in time, leaving the rat to its death as the satellite exploded. Dr. Akins looked at the container.

She looked back at the explosion. As she watched the explosion, she saw the scratch marks in the window beginning to spread. Finally the window broke and the vacuum killed Akins. The pod exploded and sent the three canisters falling towards the Earth.

* * *

Cut back to the ship.

"So in conclusion, you Barriss are going to undergo a transformational process that'll make you look human so as to not draw attention to ourselves," Ryujakki told Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Yes, master," they replied at the same time.

"Sir, there' something you should see," the pilot called out.

"Alright, class dismissed," Ryujakki said before heading to the cockpit, followed by Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"What seems to be the problem?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There," the pilot pointed.

They followed his finger to see the exploding satellite. A look of worry spread across their faces.

"There appears to be a pod escaping from the station," the pilot said, pointing to Dr. Akins pod. "We detect only one life signal aboard."

"Head to the pod and latch onto it," Ryujakki commanded. "We need to find out what happened aboard that station."

Suddenly, the pod exploded. Everyone, even the pilot, looked in shock.

"What the hell," the pilot said.

Ryujakki wasn't paying attention. He was watching three objects he had noticed coming from the pod. Something seemed really off about them. And he felt these three objects were going to cause a lot of problems for not only the team but all of Sol 3.

"Where to, General?" the pilot asked.

Ryujakki used the Force to project the areas of where the objects would land in his mind. He used the Force to project that the right one would land in a forest in the territory of a pack of wolves in his mind. He then used the Force to project that the left one would land in a watery grassland with crocodiles, alligators, and snakes in his mind. He then used the Force to project that the middle one would land in an animal sanctuary in an enclosure for creatures similar to Wookies, but also similar to humans in his mind. It would be closer to civilization and they could possibly get answers about the satellite from there.

"We go down to these coordinates," Ryujakki replied, typing in the coordinates.

"Right away sir," the pilot replied flying down to the coordinates.

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to each other.

"Why do you think he wants to go there, it's too close to civilization," Anakin asked.

"Don't question him, just trust him," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. The Jedi Council and Republic are very concerned with Earth's further development in their research and fear what the results may be capable of.**

 **Deadpool: Be sure to like, fav, and subscribe!*runs off making Zoidberg noises***


End file.
